parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Babies Live! in New York City
'' Muppet Babies Live! in New York City ''is a parody of Barney Live in New York City by TheCartoonMan12. Coming Soon To YouTube! Plot Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, Carlos (frog) and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Alvin Bag. But before they are able to share it, Baby Kermit (with Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, and Carlos (frog) visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Muppet Babies' friends try to catch Barney and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Muppet Babies' Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, and Carlos (frog) confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, Carlos (frog) and the rest. Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, and Carlos (frog) then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, Carlos (frog) Little Peter Rabbit, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Baby Kermit (with Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie Bear, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Baby Robin, Sumer Penguin, Rizo The Rat, Carlos (frog) as Extras) (Muppet Babies series) *Kathy - Angelina Ballerina *Julie - Sabrina Spellman *Derek - Kenny Yates *Carlos - Whyatt Beanstalk *Kelly - Amy Rose *Tosha - Ashley (Barney) (with Alissa as an Extra) *Min - Hailey Noelle Johnson *Shawn - Macaulay Culkin *Baby Bop - Rebecca Lee Meza *The Winkster - Little Peter Rabbit *BJ - Littlefoot, (with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Dinah and Dana, Mo, Ruby, Tricia and Ali) (The Land Before Time series) *The Audience (only in Alvin Live! in New York City) - Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more! Songs *Muppet Babies Theme Song *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *Como La Flor *The Muppet Babies Bag *Little Peter Rabbit *She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain *The Littlefoot and his frineds Song *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring *If All the Raindrops *The Green Grass Grows All Around *I Am a Fine Musician *Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? *The Wheels on the Bus *Three Little Monkeys *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *The Airplane Song *Me and My Teddy *Four Little Ducks *My Aunt Came Back *London Bridge *Star Medley: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners *Everyone is Special Trivia *This marks the last regular appearance of Kenny Yates. He will return with as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. *This marks the first appearance of Whyatt Beanstalk who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. *This is the only time appear together. *This marks the only appearances of Kenny and Whyatt and Little Peter Rabbit. *This is the last time Amy Rose is seen with her teddy bear. *This is the only Muppet Babies live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. *This is the only Muppet Babies stage show to feature the Muppet Babies Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery MB2018-Kermit02.png|Baby Kermit as Barney Baby Piggy 2018.jpg|Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg|Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal (Muppet Babies 2018).jpg|Baby Animal Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:The Jim Henson Company